L and Minone
by cuppycakemeari
Summary: Life is crazy. Live while you can.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes she thought that maybe it was dangerous to think so much to herself about what ever floated through the tangled mind of hers. Being a shinigami is stressful, she decided. Always worrying about nothing special (like a loss of a loved one, or something), and always feeling bored. Death seemed to be the only matter of subject in her world. But something great and wonderful was about to happen to Minone. Something so beautiful and crazy that she wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her on that fine day.

Now Minone was sitting with Sizokae on a park bench. She was so sick of being stuck in this five year old's body. She looked up at the unknowing shinigami, Sizokae. She looked up at him and began to talk, even though it looked like she was talking to no one, because no one else could see Sizokae. She munched on a piece of cheap cake that she had stolen.

"Are you going to finish that?" mumbled Sizokae. Minone sighed and handed the cake to him.

Minone (when she was human and in her regular state of seventeen years old) decided she was sick of being popular at her college, having a great family (two little sisters and an older brother), a loving mom, a hard-working dad, a sweet, handsome, intelligent boyfriend named Thai… quite frankly, she was bored. Finally she made the terrible decision of becoming a shinigami.

The steps to becoming a shinigami were not easy. First of all, you had to have a Death Note. She had picked up Sin's Death Note. Sin was your stereo-typical shinigami. He didn't care what the hell you did, as long as it was interesting, and it had to do with the Death Note. Although, she had a strange attachment to Sin, as if he was her friend. One day she inquired about becoming a shinigami, and he told her without hesitation. He explained that first; you must take a pound of blood from a loved one and spread the blood all over a butcher knife. When extracting the blood from the loved one, the loved one had to feel extreme pain and agony. Next, you had to take the same knife and kill someone (you had to keep the blood on the knife the whole time, never washing any of it off) and finally, you had to kill yourself. Minone had agreed. She took her older brother's blood by force, then dragged a stranger into an ally from the street and brutally stabbed him. Finally, she killed herself. And she blacked out completely.

She had woken up feeling light and numb, and she felt something. Something inside of her, and when she pushed, BAM, wings! She could fly! It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. And out of some weird kind of instinct, she flew towards the sky and right into the shinigami realm. She had received her Death Note and had been instructed on what she was to do with it.

For a while, Minone had enjoyed being a shinigami. But after three years, she became sick of it and loathed her job. One day, she asked Sin if she could ever return to being human, and he explained that the only way to go back to being human was to pro-long a loved one's life, and you could only become human again if you had once been a human before. Unlike Gelus. There was only one problem with this. She loved no one. She did sort of love Sin. He reminded her of her older brother! But there was something Sin hadn't told her. The feeling of love had to be mutual. And currently, it was not because Sin didn't care what she did or who she was. Sin had fallen in love with another human girl named Harmony, and this human girl almost died, and Sin was willing to sacrifice himself for her. Minone knew about this, and she decided to sacrifice herself for him. She killed Harmony, knowing that he would have tried to sacrifice himself for this girl, Harmony.

But something went terribly wrong with the transition between her body and her human self just because Sin hadn't loved her (remember, it had to be mutual), and so she ended up in the entity world where she had wandered for about three weeks looking for a body. Finally, she did find one, but it was a five-year old's. She figured it would have to do until she could return to either being in her human body or a shinigami. Minone definitely didn't want to be a five-year old! After all, in human years, she was currently twenty!

She meandered around for about two hours until she spotted a Death Note, and thanking the gods, she picked it up. It ended up being Sizokae's Death Note.

Sizokae was no ordinary shinigami. He felt sympathetic for the little five-year old (she hadn't revealed to him her real story). He pretty much took care of her!

And so there she sat, staring up at him as he stuffed her cake down his throat. They had known each other for only a few months now.

Meanwhile, Daichi was sitting on the cemented sidewalk staring at the angel swept cloud brims and staring at a sunflower in full bloom. He bent over a little and took a long sniff, accidentally inhaling lots of pollen and sneezing. He waited and lingered, because he knew his fate would be the same as it was every evening, where the sun would reflect from his silver hair and ice blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at a silently passing monarch. He stuck his hand out, and it gingerly landed, giving his hand a wonderful tingling sensation. He finally decided that maybe today was the same as every other day right after school, until he saw Saichio and his friends Mahito and Ukita walk down the sidewalk with devious smirks, all prepared to rob Daichi of every cent like they always did. Daichi just stood still and dropped his book bag. He remained stagnant with the scent of trouble lingering and his back slouched in his clothes that fit a little baggier then normal standard. Saichio did the usual. He held Daichi up by the shirt and punched and kicked at him, while Mahito and Ukita raided his back pack for money or food. But today was different.

Out of nowhere came a female voice.

"Put him down," said the voice, "or you'll be sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Put him down," said the voice, "or you'll be sorry."

Saichio just laughed and said, "and what's a little girl like you gonna do about it?"

All the girl did was stare at him with her hazel eyes, and that made him edgy, but he did a good job of concealing it. Then she kicked him right in between his legs. And when he ran away screaming to his mommy, the other two lackeys followed.

"Thank you," said Daichi, staring like he always did, his eyes huge. He usually didn't talk to people. He liked be left alone.

"No problem," said the girl. She obviously went to his school. He could tell by her uniform, but they were in different grades. He was in eleventh, although he did know her name. Aiame. That was it. She was quite beautiful, but he pretended not to notice, and walked away with a small _bye_. Daichi began to walk towards his small house, where his drunkard of a father would be waiting.

Minone waited for Sizokae to finish the cake and then inquired, "are you finished yet?" He just looked down at her once and then nodded.

"So, Kiddo," Sizokae mumbled, "who are you going to steal from today?"

"You know Sizokae, it's not like this is stealing. I mean I really need this food!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice Kiddo. Now what were you going to say earlier? Something about your theory on who Kira really is?"

Minone explained her whole theory to Sizokae, and it was quite brilliant. She described her thoughts that it must be a student, considering the times in which the murders occurred. She had also always wanted to meet L because she knew that she was his biggest fan, and if she told him about the Death Note, he would be all over her!

"You know what I'm going to do Sizokae? I'm going to tell L all of my ideas!"

Sizokae laughed. "Listen, Kiddo, he's a famous detective. He'll never listen to you. You're five years old!"

Minone just pouted and shook her head and said, "I'll show you!"

She then stood up and began walking down the sidewalk towards the Task Force headquarters. Sizokae just followed behind all the way thinking how stupid this idea was. She was never going to get to L. Shows what he knew.

Once they reached the headquarters, Minone sighed and said, "well here goes!" and walked through the door. She calmly paraded up the stairs humming a little tune to herself and ignoring the stares she got from gaping officers. She barged through the door into the private conference, and almost screamed. But her excitement died down when she realized it was just a blank room with lots of tables, chairs, deputies, a scary man in a trench coat, and a laptop with a large, elegant L on the screen.

"I have the answer!" she squealed in her high-pitched voice, interrupting a young man explaining his theory. Everyone twisted their heads around to see the adorable little blond standing close to the door.

"Who let her in!?" someone shouted.

"How old is she?!" yelled someone.

Above the shouts interrupted a distorted voice, "let her speak," it said. It came from the laptop.

Minone explained her theory. She also contemplated whether or not to tell L of the Death Note. There was a silence, and finally L said, "That's exceptionally probable, Little Girl. Who told you that?"

"No one," squeaked Minone, "I made it up!"

Again, L thought about it.

"That's extremely logical for… how old are you?"

"Five and a half!" she answered, smiling, "L… do you think I could speak with you in person? There's something extremely urgent that I have to tell you. But you must be the only one to hear. Can you arrange that?"

"I suppose so. If it's that important."

Everyone in the room was stunned. L just simply agreed to meet with this little stranger. Minone jumped for joy and clapped. She was going to meet her idol! The actual L himself!

Daichi was cleaning the counter with a simple rag, and soon he began to clean the floor. His father was asleep on the couch as usual, completely drunk. But he woke up abruptly.

"Hey, Kid," he said, "Make me some food."

"Um, sure Dad. Let me just finish cleaning…"

"No!" screamed his father, "make me food now!"

Daichi tried to resist, but his father lifted up the empty bottle of wine and threw it towards Daichi's head. It exploded against his head and blood trickled down the side of his face. His father kept yelling and he ran upstairs, screaming. When he ran into his room, he barricaded the door with dressers and such, and as he turned around there it was… sitting on his desk. The small, black book.

"Go ahead," said a scratchy voice, "write in it."

Daichi turned ever so slightly and noticed an absolutely hideous creature standing near him.

"Hey," it said, "name's Calikarcha, and that's my Death Note."

Minone sat again with Sizokae on the bench in the park, smiling so happily, she thought she might just burst with sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi continued to sit in the chair at his desk.

"So I can write anyone's name down in here?" he asked Calikarcha.

"Well, yeah. Whoever."

Daichi's breathing became faster and harder as he listened to his father outside of the door hammering harder and harder at the wood. Daichi turned to the Death Note. _Well_ he thought _here goes…_

And there he went, writing his father's name down as quickly as he could, but not specifying the time or date or exact details. And within forty seconds, the hammering stopped. Daichi suddenly broke out into a cold sweat and said, "So this is how Kira does it."

"Yep," said Calikarcha, "What you gonna do now? You just killed your own father!"

Daichi began to laugh. "I-I-I didn't know. It wasn't my fault."

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed nine-one-one.

"Hello?! Yes! My father just died of a heart attack! I-I don't know. Yes the address is…"

Calikarchu watched with interest as Daichi muttered his address quickly into the phone. Once he hung up, he stood to his feet and began stuffing clothes into a bag. He practically flew down the stairs and out of his door, and Calikarchu followed, confused.

"I want to find out more about Kira," said Daichi, "He must have a Death Note, so I'm going to feign my death, change my appearance, and then sneak into Task Force Headquarters."

The next day Minone was so excited. L had told her to meet him at a specific hotel room at about 3:00. She imagined him tall, handsome, and strong! All day she babbled to Sizokae about how excited she was to meet her idol, and how she couldn't wait to ask him so many questions.

Meanwhile, a black-haired, brown-eyed Daichi was slipping into Task Force Headquarters with an I.D that he had stolen from an officer he had killed earlier. As he was walking up the stairs, he noticed something that completely took him off guard. He saw the back of a brown-haired girl with a familiar uniform, but he didn't want to seem apprehensive, so he kept on walking. When he opened the door, he apologized to everyone in the meeting for being late. He had practiced talking like the officer and put on make-up to look just like the officer. He sat down at the usual spot and listened to the rest of the discussion. A few minutes later, he looked down at his watch. It was 2:40 PM.

As he listened in on the meeting, people threw insults to Kira left and right. And finally Daichi could take it no longer. He knew that Kira must be under a lot of mental stress, knowing that he had such great power that is if he did have a Death Note, which Daichi was sure of. Daichi stood up.

"What is your name?" said the laptop.

"My name is Deputy Ryozo Masakazu," said Daichi, "and I have something to say. If you consider all of the facts and take in that Kira must be a student considering the occurrence of the killings, Kira must be a teenager. Therefore, he must be under a lot of mental stress! I think we need to look at it from his point of view… maybe he sees this as some kind of redeeming… like he's cleansing the Earth. I'm not saying I agree with his course of action though. "

"But of course," said the laptop, "that's quite interesting. Would you mind speaking to me privately afterwards? Oh and also, Watari, please invite Q to this little meeting with Deputy and Minone."

"Of course, Ryuzaki," said Watari.

About twenty minutes later after the meeting, Daichi waited in his chair. And then in came Q.

"_No problem," said the girl. She obviously went to his school. He could tell by her uniform, but they were in different grades. He was in eleventh, although he did know her name. Aiame. That was it. She was quite beautiful, but he pretended not to notice, and walked away with a small bye._

_Aiame?! _He thought to himself _you're Q?!_

"Alright, Watari, if you'll lead them to the hotel to meet Minone, that would be nice."

"Of course, Ryuzaki."

And so they went to the hotel, riding in a small limousine. Aiame seemed quite comfortable, while Daichi felt odd and out of place. He kept wondering who Minone was. And up the elevator in the hotel the three of them went. They paced to room 273 and opened the door. And there was L, standing with his hands in his pockets, scratching his ankle with one foot. 


	4. Chapter 4

L stared at them all. And after a long pause he finally said, "I am L."

Daichi just stared. This couldn't be L.

"Please, have a seat, all of you."

Daichi sat down in one of the chairs, as did Aiame.

"Mister Masakazu," said L, "you are not the same as you were when you first came through the door to the Task Force Headquarters with intent on solving the Kira Case. No, you're different. First of all, your appearance is different, I can see that. Second of all, your views on Kira's moral standing changed dramatically over night! Strange, don't you think?"

"Yes, L, you see I…"

"Please," L interrupted, "call me Ryuzaki."

"You see, Ryuzaki, I was thinking about it last night, and I realized, he's just a kid. Well, probably."

"And so are you," said L, "judging by the recent death of Daichi Omatakiri, I'd say you have some connection to that. It wasn't Kira, because Daichi died from being strangled to death apparently, which would be too odd for Kira, since Kira's methods usually end up either being a heart-attack, or some kind of radical experiment, I suppose. Plus, this teenager was no criminal, but I believe that he must have killed his own father, even though he claimed it was Kira. No, you must have faked your own death, wanting to know more about Kira, and therefore, you must know the method Kira uses to kill. Am I correct?"

Daichi just stared at L.

"This is impossible," was all he could say, "you managed to figure me out in only a few minutes."

"Yes, well, it is my job, I believe, to make these kinds of assumptions. But what bothers me is: what really happened to your father? Was it really Kira? Or since you know the same kind of weapon Kira uses, was it you? And do we have another Kira on our hands?"

"I am not planning on falling into the belief that two wrongs make a right. I am not like Kira."

"So, Mister Omatakiri, what is this method that Kira uses to kill?" said L.

And right as he was about to answer, in walked Minone with her chin up, extremely proud, eyes closed, and she said, "L! I have all the answers!"

L just stared down.

"You're even smaller than I expected," he said to her.

"Hey!" she said, "I know a lot stuff that L would kill himself for! So just sit down and listen Mister Big Bad…"

And before she could finish, she looked up, stunned, and finally opened her eyes for the first time to look at L.

There he was, messy black hair, hands in jeans, and slouched over. She just looked up at him.

"You're L?"

He took a death breath, "Yes. I am L. You must be Minone."

She nodded and just stared up at him, "You're a-a-a genius."

"Thank-you. Now, enough flattery. Let us get down to work. Please, Miss Minone, have a seat."

She hugged his leg. He just looked down, startled as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"What's the matter, Miss Minone?" he inquired.

"The case you solved. About the man who got poisoning for a completely unknown reason and you found the answer. That was my father. You saved him Mister L! I have the utmost respect for you… and I will do anything it takes to help you solve the Kira Case."

L continued to stare down at her and just cleared his throat. At this point he didn't know what to do. Minone continued to cry, harder and harder, and still she squeezed his leg. He just patted her on the head.

"Well, Miss Minone, the best thing for you to do now would be to discontinue to cry, calm yourself down, and have a seat. Can you do that for me?"

She just nodded and sniffed and went on rubbing her eyes with her fists and finally sat down. She ripped the Death Note from behind her and said, "THIS is what Kira uses to kill!"

L impulsively tried to grab it from her, but she wrenched it away!

"Don't try to touch it, Mister L. Sizokae, if you will."

Minone was too short to climb to the chair, and so Sizokae picked her up and put her onto it. But what L saw was Minone just float right up very gracefully.

"This is a Death Note," she began, "it belongs to a shinigami. This shinigami dropped his Death Note onto the Earth, and I obtained it. By acquiring this Death Note, I am able to distinguish this shinigami whose name is Sizokae. These are the rules of the Death Note. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected, and if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Is that all understandable?"

Again, L was left not knowing what to do. He was also speechless and not to mention, sort of terrified.

"Impossible," he said, "you expect me to believe this? About this shi-shi-shiningami? You're a child!"

"Not really," answered Minone as she touched L with the Death Note. And there he saw Sizokae, standing with the mask and his spiky black hair.

And then L threw his hands up in the air and screamed. He fell right out of his chair in the same position he always sits in his chair.

Minone looked up at Sizokae and said, "Take me to Mizoka Street."

Sizokae nodded, picked her up, and flew out the window.

"It's all coming back to me Sizokae. My body is in an ally on this street."

"What do you mean, "Your body"?"

"Well, Sizokae…" and she went on to explain how she had originally been a human, and all he could say was, "Oh."

Once she had been in the entity world, Sin told her he hid her body for her in a certain sewer, and here they were. She went through the closing of the sewer and looked around for a very long time. She searched and searched and searched for her body, feeling that it should have still been there. Unless the cops had already found it. She began to panic and then thought _no, they couldn't have found it already_. After about two more hours of searching, she found it, lying on the side of the canal in all of its radiance.


	5. Chapter 5

Minone looked down at her body. It was still absolutely stunning and dazzling, or at least that's what Sizokae thought.

"Or maybe that's what Kira wants me to think. Maybe he's manipulating my mind to think this because he knows that I see the patterns in his movements. But how would he know? Humph. Maybe Kira wants me to think that it wasn't he who killed Daichi (although Daichi never really died at all). No, Kira is too intellectual for that. Maybe I'm just over-looking this all together. You know what would help? If you answered my questions, Daichi."

"Look Ryuzaki," said Daichi, "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Well," said L, taking a sip of his sugar-filled tea, "Then I may have no other choice but to restrain you by force. Watari, if you please."

"Of course, Ryuzaki," said Watari, forcing Daichi into and chair and chaining him up.

"Now," said L, "If you defy replying to my questions any longer, I will have to reveal to the police of your faked death. Do you know where you'll be once that happens? I'm sure the materials you bought to feign your death were highly sought out for on the black market and highly illegal. You could very well end up in jail for the rest of your life. Not to mention that I've got another case concerning you on my hands now because I want to know if you were the one who killed your father or if it was Kira, and if it was Kira, why ,and if this thing called the Death Note that Minone explained is real? And if so, do you have one?"

"Fine," said Daichi, "one question at a time, please."

"Alright, that seems reasonable. First of all, did you kill your father?"

"Yes, I killed him. Let me explain. I came home that evening, (my father was a drunkard, by the way, he was ever since my mother died) and I began to clean the house because it was quite filthy. Evidently my father couldn't wait for dinner and tried to order me to make him food. Well, I was almost finished with the cleaning, and I figured afterwards I could make him some food. But he was persistent, and he threw the empty wine bottle in his hand at my head. I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to my room to find safety. Once I was there, I blockaded the door with furniture, and when I turned around, the Death Note was on my desk, along with a shinigami named Calikarchu, who then explained to me the same rules that Minone relayed to you. Then, in a state of panic, I wrote down my father's name, feeling that I was in jeopardy."

"Yes, I see. So you do have a Death Note. Well then, it is real. She was telling the truth," said Ryuzaki staring attentively up at the ceiling.

Calikarchu just laughed and said, "So this IS getting interesting…"

And for the first time in the meeting, Q spoke.

"I am disappointed in you, Daichi."

Daichi just looked over at her, "why?"

"Because you made this too easy," she said, smirking, "you were at the top of your class! You were smarter than this. Couldn't you have made it more interesting?"

Daichi just stared at her, and for some reason began to blush.

Ryuzaki cleared his throat and mumbled, "Yes, well, let's move on. My next question is: why did you fake your death? Was it because of what I had originally assumed: that you wanted to learn more about Kira because you presumed that you saw it through his eyes?"

"Yes, that is the reason. It was really just because I was curious," answered Daichi with a frown.

"Well then," said Ryuzaki, "I've already leaked enough information to you, and so I believe that you should work with us on the Kira case. Plus, I think your deductive skills would prove accommodating. What would you say to that?"

Daichi looked at Aiame. "Alright," he finally said.

And right at the moment, in came an extremely dazzling and extra-lovely girl, with lengthy, sunshine blond hair, and very, very large…

Eyes. Large blue eyes.

Her figure was perfect, her eye-lashes long, and her skin was perfectly tan. Daichi, L, and Sizokae all just stared at the woman who looked to be about twenty.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," said Minone, "you believe me, Mister L?"

"Please," he stuttered, "call me Ryuzaki."

"Well, whatever you say," and she walked over to one of the chairs, swaying her hips to and fro oh-so naturally. And once she sat down, she crossed her legs like she owned everyone in the universe.

"Is there any chance that you will really listen to what I have to say now?" she giggled, "I AM a shinigami again now, after all."


End file.
